


and i could see for miles, miles, miles

by jisooosname (orphan_account), redcapesarecoming



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jisooosname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcapesarecoming/pseuds/redcapesarecoming
Summary: based off of the prompt: in which Joohyun runs an advice podcast show and one day, Seulgi asks for her advice and she gives an advice so bad that Seungwan hunts her down





	and i could see for miles, miles, miles

**Author's Note:**

> Jagged vacance, thick with ice  
And I could see for miles, miles, miles  
-bon iver, holocene

The first time it happened, it was because Seulgi’s too trusting for her own good.

It was supposed to be a quiet night for Wendy; she was going to review for their upcoming quiz and listen to a few song recommendations from her classmates, but Seulgi came knocking in the middle of the night, sporting a black eye and a bike tire in her greasy hand.

“What the—”

“I can explain.”

Wendy stared at the worsening bruise near Seulgi’s eye. “Yeah, I think I want you to.” 

“But, uh, can I shower and borrow your clothes first please?”

Seulgi came out of the shower half an hour later, a sheepish look on her face. “I may have left the grease and dirt on your bathroom floor.”

Wendy shook her head, not caring about anything else at the moment. “What happened to you?”

“Well, you know that I have this classmate in Bio that has been getting on my nerves right?” Wendy nodded. “Okay so, we had this activity in class today and she just—ugh I failed because of her! I was so angry and this girl on the radio said I should get back at her and hit her where it hurts and I know she bikes to school everyd—”

“Wait, wait, what girl on the radio?”

Seulgi frowned. “DJ Irene? The campus radio has this segment in the afternoon where they answer calls and give advice? So I called and I told her my situation and what she said made sense so I tried to remove the wheels on my classmate’s bike and hide them somewhere she won’t see.”

“And the black eye?”

“She caught me doing it.”

“Seulgi!” Wendy buried her face in her hands.

“But see,” Seulgi raised the bicycle wheel. “I still have the other one! So I won!”

Wendy can’t really see how Seulgi (with her bruised face and failed Biology activity grade) won in this scenario, but she looks satisfied with herself and besides, Wendy knows that she should focus her attention on the real culprit here.

Which is why at exactly 3pm the following day, Wendy opens the campus radio station website and tunes in.

_ “And that was Arctic Monkeys with Fluorescent Adolescent and you are still tuned in at RV Radio with me, DJ Irene. Now before I start taking calls, I just want to talk about the ongoing rumour about two certain Chemistry professors…” _

As the radio announcer continues to talk about the alleged affair of the faculty members, Wendy’s first thought was: _ Wow, she has a nice voice. _ Her second thought was: _ There must be a shortage in volunteers if the campus radio was so willing to hire someone with a mellow voice. _

_ “Anyway, let's change the topic into something that won’t get me suspended. It looks like we already have a listener on the line. Hello, welcome to RV Radio! This is DJ Irene, what’s your name?” _

_ “Andy.” _

_ “Hey, Andy! How are you?” _

_ “I’m good, thanks. You?” _

_ “I’m doing great. So, how can we help you?” _

_ “Um, I’ll get my driver’s license soon and I know I drive well but the idea of driving on a highway full of other cars terrify me. What should I do?” _

_ “You know, driving is like dodgeball. Hit them before they hit you. Thanks for calling!” _

_ What the fuck? This girl’s gonna get people killed! _ Wendy immediately grabs her phone and dials the station’s number. 

_ “Caller number two, how ca—” _

“You’re stressing me out!” Wendy exclaimed.

_ “What?” _

“I feel so bad for whoever takes your advice to heart.”

_ “Excuse me, who is this?” _

“The best friend of the girl who ended up with a black eye after you advised her to get even with a bully,” Wendy spat.

_ “Whoa, wait. Did I tell her to physically fight someone?” _

“Uh, no bu—”

_ “Then that’s not my problem. Thanks for calling!” _

The call ended before Wendy could even think of a retort. The nerve of that woman! Did she honestly think she’s helping people with her crappy advice? Not to mention her big ego! How can her listeners stomach her attitude? Wendy hears DJ Irene’s laugh booming out of her laptop speaker.

_ “That was fun. Now, before we take another call, I want to dedicate the next track to the best friend of the girl with the black eye and remember: we’re all adults here, folks! Take responsibility for your actions.” _

Moments later, All American Rejects’ Gives You Hell starts playing.

_ This bitch. _

\-----

The second time it happened, it was a complete accident.

Wendy was hanging out at a cafe inside the campus when she heard DJ Irene’s mellow voice flow out of the store’s speakers. 

_ “So, okay let me get this straight, your roommate takes too long in the bathroom and it makes you late for class?” _

_ “Yes, DJ Irene, and I have tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn’t listen.” _

_ “I’m going to share with you my favorite lifehack and maybe you can apply this to your situation, okay? Whenever I see a locked door in a public restroom, I always try to open it so that way the person finishes faster. Thanks for calling and good luck. I hope you won’t get dropped.” _

_ What? Okay, this girl is really testing her patience. How can the campus administration allow this to air? _ Wendy’s fingers were already dialing the number before the rational part of her brain talks her out of it.

_ “Hey, this is DJ Irene and you are live with us at RV Radio. What’s your name?” _

“What advice was that?!” Wendy looks around her to check if the other patrons of the cafe paid any attention to her mini outburst. Satisfied that everyone seemed to be very busy with their work, she continued. “Trying to open an occupied cubicle? Really?!”

_ “You sound familiar.” _

“To the caller before me, please just wake up earlier. Shower first before your roommate. You don’t know if maybe he has a medical condition that requires him to stay longer in the sho—”

_ “Excuse me, what’s your name?” _

“Take a wild guess.”

_ “Ah, you’re the best friend. Listen, miss, I really don’t understand why you continue to listen to our program if you hate my advice so much. Surely there are other stations out there.” _

“This whole campus is listening to your stupid program! I can’t escape you and your stupidly melodious voice!”

_ “Oh, well thank you for thinking that I have a melo—” _

“Please do your job properly. Thank you.” Wendy ends the call before she ends up saying something she’ll regret. She takes another glance around the cafe to see if anybody saw her argue with the most loved DJ in campus and sends a quiet thank you because everyone was still preoccupied with their own work. 

_ “This song is dedicated to the last rude caller.” _DJ Irene says as Platypus (I hate you) by Green Day plays.

  


\-----

The third time it happened, it marked the start of...something. 

It has been a week since the last interaction between Wendy and DJ Irene and almost everyone inside Wendy’s inner group of friends knows that she was the infamous best friend in RV Radio. Thankfully, they didn’t tell anyone else, especially since some of RV Radio’s loyal listeners have started to hunt Wendy down. 

They weren’t the only ones though.

For the past few days, Wendy has made it her mission to hunt DJ Irene down. She tried to find someone named _ ‘Irene’ _ or anything close to it in the list of members of RV Radio, but came up short. The fact that no one seems to know exactly who DJ Irene is just makes everything even more sketchy in Wendy’s opinion. 

Her friends already tried multiple times to stop this (in their words) obsession of hers, but Wendy refuses to stop until the (literal) voice of evil is defeated. She even reached the point of trying to involve professors into her cause, but she either got politely shut down or laughed at. Whoever this DJ Irene is, she sounds very powerful. 

But nothing will deter Wendy away from her goal. 

So the moment her last class of the day ends, she powerwalks (more like run) to her dorm to listen to RV Radio, specifically DJ Irene’s segment. Wendy figures that the best way to gather information about DJ Irene is by listening to her because sooner or later she will say something that Wendy can use _ against _ her—or at least that’s what she tells herself.

_ “So, a family with 6 children and big loud dog moved in on the apartment next to mine and they are incredibly irritating.” _

_ “Oh no.” _

_ “They leave their door open while their kids scream. And the kids run up and down the stairs and leave their trash everywhere! And okay I do sympathize with the parents but I just wish they’d at least try and keep their dog and children’s noises down. Especially now that exams are coming up and I can’t concentrate on reviewing.” _

_ “How are you alive?” _

The caller laughs. _ “Right?” _

_ “Have you talked to your landlord?” _

_ “Yeah, but he doesn’t really care.” _

_ “I see. Okay, here’s what you do: drop a couple of stink bombs in the hallway regularly. That will teach them how to keep their doors closed and the kids won’t be able to run around your hallway. Stink bombs are fairly cheap when you buy them online so don’t worry about it. You also have to pad the bottom of your door with thick towels to keep the smell from coming in your apartment, but I promise you it is worth it. Thanks for calling!” _

Stink bombs. Of fucking course. Wendy practically has the radio’s number memorized by now and dials at full speed. She didn’t even let DJ Irene greet her, Wendy immediately proceeds to what she wants to say. 

“No! No, no, n—”

_ “Oh god, it’s you again. It has been a while! The show missed your cynical rants.” _

Wendy can almost hear DJ Irene face palming. “Someone dropped a stink bomb in our building a couple of years ago and we couldn’t get the smell out for at least 6 hours,” Wendy continues. 

_ “Sounds like 6 hours of peace and quiet to me.” _

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you,” Wendy groans.

_ “What do you suggest then?” _

“Make a fake letter that looks like it was from the landlord that says something like _ ‘Please refrain from making noises bla bla bla’ _ and make it look official.”

_ “I doubt that will work. I think he should play those high frequency noises that only kids and dogs can hear. I heard that those can’t really hurt the children.” _

“I know I’ve implied this a lot but your advice sucks, Irene.”

DJ Irene chuckles. _ “We’re on first-name basis now? That’s a little bit unfair, don’t you think? I still don’t know your name.” _

Wendy rolls her eyes. “Funny how you think I care.”

_ “Oh, I do think that you care. My people told me that someone has been asking about me around campus. I didn’t know you were very interested in me.” _

_ They’re onto me, _ Wendy thought. _ I knew I should have been extra careful! _“I think you’re mistaking me from your mindless followers. For your information, I don’t have the slightest bit of interest in you,” Wendy denies. 

_ “Okay, but I’m just saying. If you want to meet me so badly, you can always go to the studio. Maybe you can criticize my advice in person.” _

\-----

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU’LL DO IT!” Seulgi came barging in Wendy’s apartment 5 minutes after Wendy told DJ Irene that she’ll think about it. “Please please oh please, Wendy!”

Wendy runs a hand through her hair. “Why are you so invested in this?”

A funny look passed across Seulgi’s face as if Wendy just asked the dumbest question ever. “You’ll know who she is! Only a handful of people know who she is!” Seulgi grabs Wendy’s shoulders. “And the audience loves your banter! It’s so entertaining it’ll be a _ dream _ to hear more of it _ please! _”

“I don’t know,” Wendy sighs.

“It could count as extra credit for our Public Speaking class.”

“I’ll do it.”

\-----

  


As Wendy stares at the big neon _ ‘RV Radio’ _ sign in front of her, only one thought was going through her head: _ This was a mistake and she shouldn’t have come here. What if DJ Irene drags her on air? Even her future grandkids will be embarrassed of her! What if she forgets how to talk? Or worse, what if she says something that will get her suspende— _

“Can I help you?”

Wendy turns to face the owner of the voice that disturbed her. “Uh ye—” the rest of her sentence never made it out because Wendy’s pretty sure her mind just short circuited. 

She was face to face with possibly the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen and she can hear her heart thumping loudly against her chest and the wind is disturbing the girl’s long black hair but somehow that’s just adding to how beautiful she is and how soft her features are and how striking her eye—

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” The girl is looking at her like she has the ambulance on speed dial so Wendy better say she’s okay before they end up in the ER. 

Wendy shook her head and takes a step back, putting a much needed distance between her and the girl. “Yeah! Yeah, sorry, I’m great! I, uh, I’m here to see DJ Irene?”

The girl blinks. “Why?”

“I’m, um,” Wendy lowers her voice to a whisper, “I’m the best friend of the girl with the black eye?”

The girl smiles. Wendy’s heart just went into overdrive. “I see,” The girl offers hand to Wendy, “Come with me.”

She led Wendy through what looked like the lobby slash waiting area of the radio station. There are a couple of girls in the far end of the room compiling papers, Wendy guesses they’re scripts, and the pretty girl asks Wendy to sit at a nearby sofa before she goes up and quietly talks to them.

The taller of the two girls stares directly at Wendy and smiles. “I’m Joy,” she calls out before winking at her. 

Wendy was about to introduce herself back when the pretty girl slaps Joy’s arm. The other girl waves at Wendy and introduces herself as Yeri before turning her attention back in their conversation. 

A few moments later, the pretty girl came back and sits beside Wendy.

“I’m sorry I realize haven’t introduced myself, I’m Joohyun,” she smiles.

“Wendy.”

“Wendy.” Joohyun repeats, almost sighing the word out. Wendy desperately tries to calm her heart down. “Do you want to be referred to that on-air or do you want an alias?”

“Uh, no. It’s okay.” Wendy looks around, trying to see where DJ Irene is. She’s probably late, Wendy thought. Egos that big tend to always be late. “I, um, I don’t think I’ll stay for another broadcast anyway.”

Joohyun frowns. “Really? Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll be very interesting and I’m sure DJ Irene’s listeners don’t like me because I always argue with their idol.”

“Ah, I don’t know. I think you’ll be very entertaining.”

Wendy can feel heat creeping up to her cheeks and she desperately wants to change the topic. “So um, what do you d—”

“Unnie! 30 seconds!” Yeri exclaims, running inside the radio studio and taking her seat in front of the audio console.

Joohyun stands up. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?” she smiles before entering the studio.

“Yeah,” Wendy whispers. _ Whatever you want. _

Joy starts counting down and there’s a flurry of movement around the station.

And just as Wendy realizes that she hasn’t asked Joohyun what her role is in RV Radio nor where DJ Irene is, the universe answers both for her. 

“3...2...1,” Joy signals towards Joohyun and the ‘on-air’ sign lights up.

Joohyun puts on her headphones and started speaking. “Good afternoon, losers. You are listening to RV Radio, with me,” Joohyun looks at Wendy through the glass window that separates the radio studio from the rest of the station. “DJ Irene,” Joohyun smiles.

“Holy shit,” Wendy whispers.

Surprise, Surprise by The Rolling Stone starts playing. Joohyun is still smiling at her. 

Wendy knew she shouldn’t have come here.

\-----

“Now before we start answering your calls, I think we should introduce our very special guest today. But since she hasn’t stopped glaring at me, I think I’m going to let her introduce herself.” Joohyun leans back on her chair.

Wendy rolls her eyes. “Hi. I’m Wendy.”

“And where do we know you from, Wendy?”

Wendy sighs. “I’m the best friend of the girl with the black eye.”

“Well, that seems like the only thing that we will get out of her. Why don’t we go and answer some calls, yeah?” Joohyun nods at Yeri as she fiddles with the controls in front of her. A few moments later, a caller is on the line.

“Hey, you are live with us at RV Radio. This is DJ Irene, what’s your name?”

_ “Hey, it’s Leanne.” _

“Hi, Leanne! How can we help you today?”

_ “Uh, I just have a question for you, DJ Irene, and you too, Wendy.” _

Joohyun smiles. “As long as that’s not too personal.”

_ “Oh no, no, I just want to know what was your first impressions when you guys saw each other’s face for the first time?” _

“Oh!” Joohyun suddenly sits up on her chair. “Okay you go first, Wendy.”

“Uh, um, I um,” Wendy stutters. She knows what was the exact thought she had when she met Joohyun, but she also knows that it will lead to Joohyun teasing her. Oh, to hell with it! Wendy doesn’t really want to lie. “I don’t know. I thought you looked beautiful?”

“Thank you,” Joohyun says, a light blush on her cheeks. 

_ “Awww.” _

“I think I want my first impression of Wendy to be a secret for now,” Joohyun smiles. “Thank you for calling!”

“That’s unfair,” Wendy protests.

“Funny how you think I care,” Joohyun says, echoing Wendy’s words back to her. “Caller number 2, how are you? What’s your name?”

_ “Y'all should date each oth—” _

“Okay!” Irene interrupts. “Caller number 3, please be decent.”

_ “Hi, DJ Irene, Wendy, I’m Carl.” _

“Hey, Carl, how can we help you today?” Joohyun greets.

_ “So, uh, do you have any tips on how to be more...cool?” _

Wendy sees Irene look down, almost looking heartbroken at what the caller asked, but it was just for a moment through because Irene’s features are back to its default smug expression. “I always think keying your own car to make people think you’re interesting enough to have enemies is the way to go. Tha—”

“Oh my god, no,” Wendy interrupts. “Please don’t listen to her, Carl. The best way to go is always being true to yourself and being comfortable in your own skin,” Wendy can feel Joohyun’s stare at her. She looks up and they lock eyes and Wendy sees the same look Joohyun when they first met outside of the station. It almost feels like the world around them disappears; it’s so intense that Wendy had to look away. “I know that’s easier said than done, but I promise you’re worth all that effort,” she finishes. 

When Wendy managed to look back at Joohyun, the soft look she directed at her is gone and replaced by her radio personality aura.

\-----

“Hey, you are the last caller for today. What’s your name and how can we help you?”

_ “Hi, I’m Pat. Um, my boyfriend is horrible at giving presents, like I always try and give him hints but he never picks up on them and gives me the complete opposite of what I want and at this point I’d honestly prefer it if he just didn’t give me anything.” _

Joohyun chuckles. “Men are trash, break up with him.”

“IRENE!” Wendy exclaims.

“Did I lie?”

“Not the point,” Wendy rolls her eyes. “I think maybe you should talk to him about this? Or you can ask him if it’s okay for you to ask for a specific thing for your anniversary or your birthday or whatever.”

“Hmmmm, no I think it would be easier if you just borrow for his phone from time to time and search for the thing that you want. Sooner or later ads about that product will pop up in every site they visit.”

Wendy couldn’t fight off the smile that is slowly forming on her lips. “Your mind is...a really interesting place.”

Joohyun smiles. “Do you want to explore it with me?” 

_ “Um, guys, I’m still here?” _ the caller interrupts.

“Sorry! Think of my first suggestion, yeah? Thanks for calling!”

“I can’t believe you advised someone to break up with their boyfriend,” Wendy mumbles.

“I can’t believe you didn’t agree with me.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure I’ll spend this whole segment not agreeing with you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Joohyun is looking at her with _ that _look again. “We might find something we can agree on.” 

Suddenly, Start Of Something New by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens starts playing.

“Really?” Wendy cringes.

Irene shrugs.

Wendy absolutely hates High School Musical, but Irene hasn’t stopped giggling since she played the song, so she’ll let this one slide.

\-----

So it became a habit.

Wendy would go to the radio station directly after class to host the show and try to give advice that’s good enough for the listeners to forget about whatever Joohyun had advised previously. She was glad that people around campus doesn’t really seem to care. Some of them greet her when they see her, some ask her if she’s going to hang out with ‘_ DJ Irene _’, but other than that, they don’t really pay any attention to her. 

The show’s producers, Yeri and Joy, has continuously thanked her because their ratings have gotten even better since she joined the show but Wendy doesn’t really understand how that’s possible since 1.) almost everyone already listens to DJ Irene and 2.) her and Joohyun doesn’t really do anything but argue and give crappy advice. So if anything, the ratings are still Joohyun’s doing. 

Joohyun is...something else. Firstly, Wendy still hasn’t seen her around campus, or attend any class. She’d think that Joohyun actually lives in the station if the girl didn’t bolt right out the moment their segment ends. The girl is basically invisible around campus, and Wendy noticed that she didn’t really have any close friends outside of Yeri and Joy. Joohyun gives Wendy snacks and pretty smiles and she’s warm whenever she allows herself to be. Wendy thinks Joohyun is someone who she can be friends with if she didn’t have a...small, miniscule, barely there crush on her. Or maybe they’re already friends, she’s not sure. It’s complicated.

But Irene? Irene makes the hair on the back of Wendy’s neck stand upright. Irene is slightly arrogant and enigmatic and interesting and really _ really _likes pushing Wendy’s buttons. Irene is born to do that job, Wendy is sure of it. But maybe what’s even more interesting is how Irene stays inside the station’s studio. The time before and after their segment, Irene doesn’t exist. Irene’s a mask that Joohyun doesn’t really enjoy wearing. 

Wendy couldn’t quite understand why Irene needs to exist when Joohyun’s already enough to get people’s (or at least Wendy’s) attention.

“Don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself,” says a voice beside Wendy. She turns to see Joohyun sitting beside her.

“You know, this is the first time I’m seeing you outside of the station,” Wendy moves to sit closer to Joohyun. “Seriously, do you even go to school here?”

Joohyun laughs. “I think you’re just not paying enough attention.”

“No, I am,” Wendy says. “It’s kinda impossible to not focus on you.” 

It is then that she realizes that she may have moved a little bit too close to Joohyun because now they’re so close that Wendy can clearly see her blushing. “Can I ask you something?” she asks.

Joohyun nods.

“Why do you have to do the whole...act?”

Joohyun frowns. “Act?”

“The _ ‘Irene’ _ act. I know you don’t really mean half of the things you say on-air.”

“You sound so sure,” Joohyun teases. “You really are stalking me, aren’t you?”

Wendy rolls her eyes. “Come on,” she urges, bumping her shoulder with Joohyun’s.

Joohyun sighs. “My first radio show, I...acted like myself. It got cancelled after 3 weeks.” She turns to look at the group of volleyball players training a few meters in front of them. “It’s my last year here and I guess I just want to finally...accomplish this.”

Wendy moves to place her hand on top of Joohyun’s but thinks better of it, so she settles it beside Joohyun’s hand instead. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, no it’s okay. I’m over it,” Joohyun smiles. “It’s how things work, you know? It doesn’t really bother me as much as you think it does.”

“But...still.”

“What about you?” Joohyun leans back on her elbows. “I don’t think you really enjoy hosting the show, why are you still doing it?”

“It counts as extra credit,” Wendy shrugs. “And hanging out with you doesn’t really bother me as much as you think it does,” she winks. 

Wendy was still too close to see the blush on Joohyun’s cheeks reappear. 

\-----

  


Moments before they go on-air, Wendy had an idea. 

“Can I choose what song to play next?” 

Joohyun pauses, and then gives Wendy a beautiful smile. “Yeah okay.”

“3...2...1,” Joy finally motions to Joohyun to start.

“Good afternoon, losers. It is another rainy Friday here on campus and you are tuned in with us, DJ Irene—”

“And Wendy!”

Joohyun chuckles. “Here on RV Radio. The first song that we will play for you today is very special because it is handpicked by my co-host. This is a milestone for her guys so I’m gonna let her introduce this one,” she announces, wiggling her eyes at Wendy.

_Wait, I didn’t agree to this. Joohyun you bi_— “Um, okay. This song is very, um, energetic. It sounds like a winning song, you know? It’s like when you’re smiling and you turn your face towards the sky and someone’s beside you and you, um, you never really knew you needed someone like her in your life,” Wendy has been unconsciously staring at Joohyun throughout her whole spiel, and the fact that Joohyun’s staring back is making her stomach do summersaults. “_Okay_ _so_, um, this is I Found U by Passion Pit.”

\-----

“Hmmm, no.” 

Wendy’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Joohyun relaxes into her chair. “I like that very few people know who I am.”

“No, I promise my best friend won’t tell anyone! Please, please, please!”

“Wendy,” Joohyun sighs.

“Please.” Wendy’s full on pouting now.

“Damn it,” Joohyun whispers. “Fine, invite her here.”

“Ah!” Wendy rushes to hug Joohyun. “Thank you! Thank you!” she exclaims, burying her face in Joohyun’s neck.

Joohyun disentangles herself from Wendy, her face redder than Wendy has ever seen it. “Don’t mention it. Ever.” she mumbled as she walks out of the studio.

Yeri appears beside Wendy moments later. “The campus forum would love this,” she says.

“What forum?” Wendy asks.

Yeri narrows her eyes. “Your shippers made a forum. You don’t know about that?”

“Shippers?”

“You seriously haven’t noticed? Almost every caller asks about your relationship.”

Wendy pouts. “I thought that was normal?”

\-----

Days later, the topic still hasn’t left Wendy’s mind.

“Did you know that people, um, ship me with Irene?”

“Yeah,” Seulgi replies, shoving a spoonful of food in her mouth. 

They just got home from the radio station and Seulgi wanted to grab dinner directly after because _ “meeting DJ Irene and watching the both of you interact made me hungry.” _

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought you knew!” Seulgi shrugged. “You seem to welcome it.”

“I do?”

“Compared to DJ Irene, you’re more cool about it.” Seulgi smiles. “She gay panics whenever a caller jokes about it.” She grabs another bowl of rice. “Blushes like crazy, too.”

“Oh,” Wendy’s heart sank. “Maybe she’s uncomfortable. I’m probably not her type.”

“Maybe.” Seulgi suddenly looks up and stares directly at Wendy. “Or she’s guilty. She kept staring at you throughout your whole segment today, I can only guess that she does that everyday. She smiles at you a lot, too. And if she’s suddenly okay with you bringing me inside the station today after months of not letting anyone know her identity then…she probably at least has a crush on you.”

Wendy’s heart pounds in her chest. _ “Oh.” _

Seulgi giggles. “Don’t let it get into your head, though. You’re still not that attractive.”

\-----

  


Joohyun, Joy, and Yeri arrives at Wendy’s dorm two weeks later. Joohyun comes, a scowl on her face because “I told them not to come unannounced but they didn’t listen and Joy even brought alcohol with her and we don’t even know if alcohol is allowed in your dorm. I’m so sorry.”

Wendy smiles, and maybe it’s because of what Seulgi said, greets her with a hug. She smells Joohyun’s perfume and skin and hair and she can feel Joohyun’s rapid heartbeat against her own. 

“We’re here too,” Joy interrupts. 

Joohyun rolls her eyes and smiles as she steps back and takes Wendy’s hand to pull her inside like she lives there.

It doesn’t come as a surprise to Wendy that they get tipsy a few drinks later and they’re exchanging stories and laughing and Joohyun is lying beside her and her hand still hasn't let go of Wendy’s. 

Joy and Yeri were in the middle of arguing about three completely different things that Wendy couldn’t keep up with when Joohyun suddenly rolls over and props herself up above Wendy. Wendy’s breathing stopped, understandably so because of the beautiful girl above her. She tries to push Joohyun away, but the girl wouldn’t budge. 

“I have only known you for less than a month but you,” Joohyun takes a deep breath. “You already managed to make me feel like I’m going to go on forever.” She’s slurring her words and her eyes are glazed over and she’s smiling at Wendy before she slowly rolls back to her previous position, lying on the ground beside Wendy. 

“I want to love you,” Joohyun whispers, her tone laced with alcohol.

“I think I do,” Wendy replies. 

In the morning, Wendy and Joohyun jolts awake to Yeri saying, “I’m hungry, please wake up,” and Wendy feels a cramp on her neck and the memories of what happened last night floods her barely awake mind. 

But Joohyun gives her a knowing smile and Wendy knows that she remembers everything, too.

  


\-----

_ “Hi, DJ Irene, Wendy! I just want to say that you guys are so cute togethe—” _

“Okay, thanks for calling!”

Joohyun’s (in Seulgi’s words) gay panic has increased since the incident in Wendy’s dorm. It’s also unfortunate for her (and extremely amusing to Wendy) that the callers have gotten braver in their questions and they’re now frankly asking them to date each other. 

“Next caller,” Joohyun greets.

_ “Wendy, are you single?” _

Wendy’s eyes widened. “Uh—”

“Whoa, seriously? That’s kind of personal, isn’t it?” Joohyun interrupts.

“No, it’s okay. I am.”

_ “What do you look for in a partner?” _

“Uh, okay now it’s kind of personal,” Wendy mumbles.

Joohyun shakes her head. “I think you should answer the question. It’s very important that our...audience knows what...requirements Miss Wendy looks for.”

_ “Oh my god,” _the caller gasps.

Wendy narrows her eyes. “What’s it to you?”

“I’m curious,” Joohyun shrugs.

“Why? Are you gonna apply?”

_ “OH MY GOD!!” _ the caller shrieks.

“Okay, I’m cutting you off. Thanks for calling RV Radio! Next caller, how can we help you?”

_ “I want you to answer Wendy’s question, please.” _

“Seriously?” Joohyun sighs.

“Give the people what they want, Irene,” Wendy teases.

_ “It’s a simple yes or no, DJ Irene.” _

“I think it’s time for another song, yeah? Thanks for calling!”

“Just so you know,” Wendy takes a deep breath. “I would...hire you if you...applied.”

“R—Really?” Joohyun stutters.

Wendy doesn’t know where her new found bravery came from but she decides to go with it. “You, um, you have all the...requirements so yeah.” 

“Uh, you guys are still on-air,” Yeri interjects. “And lots of people are currently blowing up our phone lines.”

Joohyun ignores her. “When do you think you can schedule me for...an interview?”

Wendy smiles. “I think you should send your resume first. For formality, you know?”

“Seriously, guys. Our phone lines are close to crashing,” Yeri grumbles.

“I’ll be sure to send one...after the show.” Joohyun’s blushing and that’s making Wendy’s heart beat faster. 

“I’d really like that,” Wendy whispers.

“GUYS!” Yeri shouts.

Joohyun rolls her eyes. “For now here’s another song for you guys. Please stop causing traffic in our phone lines. It’s causing Yeri to age rapidly as we speak.”

You by A Great Big World starts playing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :)


End file.
